


Simply Mochi

by soudanidaitrashcollective



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudanidaitrashcollective/pseuds/soudanidaitrashcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peko does her best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Mochi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it! Unfortunately school kept me busy, so I wasn't able to make it too long, but KuzuPeko is a good ship and I hope this gives you your fix of it!

It was complicated, finding ways to help her young master that went beyond the agreement they’d made for the time on their island.

Peko did her best to act okay with it. Her constant stony expression already managed to hold up this façade pretty well. Act like they didn’t know each other; that they had only just met, alright. It was just hard to maintain when Kuzuryuu kept on acting like a complete and utter mess. It was obvious that not one person had a particularly good impression of him.

Doing her best to not make it too obvious, she’d wandered around, keeping to the same areas as Kuzuryuu. Not enough for it to be blatant, but enough that Peko could keep an eye on him. It worked, no matter how many times she had to stop herself from picking a mothball off his suit, giving him directions when he looked lost, and do her best not to stare too openly at anyone giving Kuzuryuu the evil eye.

Even if she did have to act like a stranger, it was still her duty to keep her young master safe, and Peko didn’t forget her goals.

Often enough it was little things, such as being the one to offer to check up on the SHSL mafia or making sure he got up in time for breakfast.

It was the little moments, one on one, that Peko enjoyed most, however. These were the times where their dynamic felt closest to how they were before the island, before Kuzuryuu had put such effort into pulling up bravado and ferocity.

Kuzuryuu, currently, was in the convenience store, putting all of his bravado and ferocity into glaring at a package of strawberry mochi on the shelf.

In an ideal world, it would’ve been intimidating. In reality? It only took a few moments to realize Kuzuryuu couldn’t reach it, and then all the puzzle pieces for his anger clicked together. This type of behavior was expected from Saionji, maybe, but from the mafia?

Peko strolled over, browsing the chips on the opposite side of the aisle. Approaching Kuzuryuu, she took the mochi off the shelf, handed it to him.

“Here you go,” She had to keep it strictly professional – no, casual.

Kuzuryuu blushed, possibly with embarrassment. It had been so easy for Peko. He glanced around, and upon seeing no one in the immediate area. “Thanks, Peko.”

Even with this agreement, Peko did her best to help.


End file.
